This invention relates to a food product dispensing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus that selectively transfers food from a cooking/heating zone to a consumption zone.
Devices for cooking and heating food products such as hotdogs, sausages and the like in a convenience store setting are well known in the art. Typically, these devices have a cooking area where the food product is cooked and heated and a storage area where buns and wrappers are maintained. To remove the food product, tongs are provided to lift the food product from the heating surface and place the product in a bun or wrapper. The tongs can be awkward to use and occasionally food product breaks or is dropped leading to waste. Also, on occasion one will forego the tongs and use their fingers. Not only is this unsanitary, but it potentially is unsafe as one might burn their fingers on the heating surface. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary manner of retrieving food products.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a food product dispensing device that improves safety and minimizes burns received by users.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.